SSMLP Las estrellas perdidas
by Derek-the-Destiny
Summary: Quien diría que un pequeño giro del destino cruzaría dos universos totalmente diferentes uno del otro, viéndose obligados en unir fuerzas en contra de una posible catástrofe que pudiera destruir ambas existencias, sin las armaduras con que protegerse contaran únicamente con sus cosmos, eso y una hueste de equinos para luchar contra las fuerzas de la destrucción


MLP: las constelaciones perdidas

Capítulo I

… y se decía que, sus puños desgarraban el cielo. Y sus pies abrían grandes grietas en la tierra...

Quien diría que el destino llevaría su lucha a un sitio que por mucho, poco, o nada, tenía interés para los dioses, que tan cruel debían ser las circunstancias para llevarlos a sufrir oh simples mortales, ¿en una tierra que se jactaba de su paz y tranquilidad? ¿Por qué terminarían en un sitio como este? ¿O seria acaso que habían fracasado en su lucha por proteger la tierra?

Sin duda algo quedaba en claro, y era que su mera presencia significaba que existía aun esperanza y a la vez, que cosas terribles iban a suceder si las cosas seguían su curso… sin embargo una cosa era clara, su presencia aquí en este plano entre las estrellas fue forzado, su lucha iba a comenzar a causa de un par de cascos

-¿Luna? – su voz hacia un leve eco en los pasillos del castillo mientras el astro nocturno se alzaba en la oscuridad y las estrellas aparecían en el firmamento, quizás algunas por demás brillaban de manera extraña - … ¿Luna?  
no había como describirlo, solamente era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Celestia, con un dulce porte al andar, la Alicornio caminaba hacia su hermana, La princesa Luna, quien parcia un tanto perpleja al mirar al cielo,  
\- te doy mi palabra, esas estrellas… no son mías – dijo ella, una serie de puntos celestiales brillando de una manera poco usual en el manto astral de la noche, usualmente Luna tenia absoluto control sobre estos, pero ese conjunto de estrellas le era imposible moverlos – no puedo hacer nada, y tienen un color extraño…  
\- yo las veo blancas como las demás – respondió a sus preocupaciones aunque claramente no era la respuesta que su hermana menor esperaría - … ¿sabes qué significa?  
\- no hermana mía, no tengo idea alguna, soy quien domina la noche, y no tener control alguno sobre esas estrellas me causa preocupación, no soy capaz de retirarlas…  
\- ¿por qué no las dejas ahí? – Dijo Celestia dando un intento de tranquilizarle, - sé que es algo importante para ti, pero en casos así solo podemos permitir que las cosas tomen su curso  
\- supongo que tienes razón… son sin duda patrones extraños para mí…

OOO

\- Seiya... levántate… - todo era oscuridad para un cuerpo adolorido y machacado, el peso de su propio cuerpo contra la tierra fría de una noche sombría, junto a un fuerte ardor en su pecho que atravesaba de lado a lado, el sonido del viento resoplar entre los arboles de una forma tétrica, y aun así sentía cierta… tranquilidad… el cómo podía sentir que estaba entre la vida y la muerte, pero eso mismo hizo reaccionar su maltrecho ser.  
\- ¡Saori! – Gritó poniéndose en pie con dolor aferrando su mano a su pecho como si con eso dejara de quemarle… - … ¿don-de, dónde estoy? – se dijo a si mismo estando tambaleantemente en pie, era parecido a un bosque, era un bosque, oscuro como tal donde apenas la luz de la noche pasaba entre las copas de los árboles que sobresalen - … ¿Athena? ¿Saori? – su preocupación creció al darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de la nada y peor aún, sin su armadura, - esto… no es nada bueno, ¿Qué está pasando? – su voz era cortante dado a su estado, su mente rápidamente le indicó que lo mejor sería comenzar a andar, debía salir de todas formas de ese sitio que no parecía seguro de ninguna forma.

Durante una anduvo vagando por ese bosque desolado intentando sentir la energía de… de quien fuera… de sus hermanos, cualquier santo fuese de oro o de bronce, quien fuera, para males suyos resultaba un duro pasar, al elevar su propio cosmos el dolor en su pecho se intensificaba agobiantemente.  
\- si tan solo pudiera ver algo más que troncos y ramas muertas…– se decía mientras avanzaba por sitios que ni camino había, el sonido de los insectos y otros animales era poco tranquilizante, sin embargo encontraría respiro al avanzar en "línea recta" por así decirlo, si no fuera raíces sobresalientes del suelo, al menos el sonar de esas criaturas salvajes iba disminuyendo entre más se alejaba, - que suerte… parece haber un claro más adelante… - dijo apresurando el paso, ansioso por salir de ahí

A la luz de la luna vislumbró un valle rodeado por montañas, tras suyo ese tétrico bosque, la hierba hasta donde podía verse era de un color verde frondoso y vivo, mejor dicho, que cosa no estaba llena de vida aun en la noche, flores incluso, un par de corrientes de agua que caían de las montañas que, cristalinas, brillaban a la luz lunar, y más allá lo que parecía ser una cabaña que daba inicio a un pueblo en el horizonte cercano…

Todo sería paz y tranquilidad si no fuera porque se había percatado de que algo lo había seguido los últimos 10 metros de camino fuera del bosque y que emitía un leve gruñido amenazador, sabía que algo estaba ahí pero no fue capaz de medir las consecuencias, esa cosa se abalanzó sobre el con ferocidad… - ¡METEORO DE PEGASO! – exclamó dándose vuelta con gran habilidad ignorando sus heridas mientras que se materializaba una lluvia de golpes resplandecientes que acribillaron a su cazador el cual con sorpresa quedó tumbado en el suelo, mas no derrotado, - ¿pero qué cosa eres tú? – interrogó a su agresor aunque más era como un intento de comprender lo que pasaba para sí mismo, era claramente un león, pero con alas de murciélago y una cola larga idéntica a la de un escorpión.  
Recomponiéndose la bestia se puso en pie mientras comenzaba a rodearle, preparándose para otro golpe, así igual Seiya que en guardia hacia un inmenso esfuerzo por reunir sus pocas fuerzas y levantar su cosmos para defenderse – no sé qué seas, pero no seré tu almuerzo ¿me oyes? – y antes de que pudiera a nueva cuenta golpearle, otra lluvia de meteoros impactó a esa cosa, derribándole pero con mayor fuerza a un punto que no volvió a levantarse… una pelea bastante intensa para las circunstancias del momento…  
\- no estuvo mal – dijo alguien que apenas se asomaba de entre los árboles, encapuchado y que un breve susto sacó al santo de Pegaso  
\- … ahora todos me toman por sorpresa, - dijo reincorporándose – ¿quién eres tú? ¿Tú mandaste a esa cosa por mí?  
\- cálmate, no busco daño causarte, sin embargo la pelea atención llamaste – le respondió con ese extraño juego de rimas  
\- creo que me deberías explicar que es este sitio – dijo cortando casi su oración, bastante impaciente y sin bajar la guardia que mantenía  
\- tu presencia un mal augurio es aquí, si tu estas, a Celestia por hecho di, si seguía jugando con el destino esto iba a ocurrir  
\- no intentes marearme con tus tontos juegos, ¿quién eres en primer lugar?  
\- ¿las respuestas quieres? Bien, entonces seguirme debes – dijo dándose media vuelta internándose en ese bosque otra vez haciendo suspirar a Seiya de agotamiento y malestar – debes estar bromeando, ¡acabo de salir de ese lugar!  
\- deberías quejarte menos, al menos te ofrezco comida y un techo…

Para la fortuna del caballero de Pegaso más que adentrarse en ese horrible lugar a palabras suyas, rodeaban el bioma, hasta cierto punto al menos, en donde había una cabaña más, oculta en la maleza y otras clases de hierbas salvajes, un modesto hogar para su acompañante y guía quien Seiya ya notaba que… su manera de andar era… extraña…  
\- al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, no sé ni siquiera quien eres o por que debería confiar en ti… - dijo el tratando de obtener siquiera algo de información, saber que ocurrió en los últimos… momentos… días… ¿quizás semanas? En realidad no recordaba mucho que había ocurrido antes de aparecer en ese lugar, sin duda había peleado… ¿habría muerto o algo así?

\- antes de pedir algo más, un único favor te voy a dar, esas heridas un problema son, acostarte en esa butaca para curarte sería lo mejor… - le dijo extendiendo su brazo… revelando que no tenía manos… ni manos podrían llamarse, eran dos pesuñas en sí, cascos… olvida el termino, esa cosa no era humana tampoco y eso ponía de nervios al caballero de Pegaso que seguía recio a hacer caso, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Así pues lo hizo, siendo sorprendido poco después por algo frio, un gel, o una crema como tal que al tacto le helaba la piel – respirar debes, no voy a envenenarte – le dijo en respuesta a su rostro de preocupación – te lo diré lo que necesitas saber, este tu mundo ya no es…  
\- ¿qué intentas decirme? …  
\- intento decir que desconozco el por qué han venido, en ese estado tan delicado, el que estén aquí no es bueno para nosotros, no son como nosotros, pero tienen la fuerza que nosotros no tenemos,…  
\- ¿dejaste de hablar con rimas? Entonces la cosa va en serio… ¡auch! – se quejó por un leve tirón a su brazo reacomodándole ella en este, era ella por su voz claro.  
. Esto un juego no es, - le reclamó por sus burlas – algo está ocurriendo en Equestria que solo tú y tus hermanos pueden solucionar  
\- Equestria?...  
\- interrumpir es de mala educación, caballero de bronce, Zecora, ese es mi nombre, no temas por lo que soy, pues tu amiga eso soy,  
\- eso no rima… ¿una cebra? ¿Qué?  
\- la vista no miente, una cebra, eso soy, y no es lo único que encontraras, puedes toparte con todo menos con tu especie en este lugar – comentó ella – tus amigos están repartidos en toda Equestria, este reino como tal no es tu rival, aquellos que te vean mal es por miedo a ti, sobre todo los equinos que puedas encontrar, no les hagas daño y ellos te ayudarán,  
\- hablaste de que por algo estábamos aquí… ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? – Dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento cuando comenzó esa cebra a enrollarle en vendajes – sabes si… ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar mi armadura?  
\- no tengo claro el por qué están aquí, te lo he dicho, tampoco tengo idea de donde puedas encontrar tus pertenencias, tal cual te vi llegar y es todo lo que se de ti…  
\- al menos tengo mi cosmos aun…  
\- tu energía es inestable, no necesito ser un unicornio para verlo…  
\- ¿unicornios? … no, no, espera, lo siento, no quería interrumpir – se disculpó al ver que Zecora se disponía a hacerle daño otra vez, no era capaz de defenderse, no contra ella al menos por la ayuda que le estaba dando… que situación más extraña.

OOO

\- entonces… ¿este lugar está habitado por pequeños equinos de diversas razas y entre ellas están unicornios y pegasos? – Interrogó un humano al borde de un acantilado en la montaña con vista al mismo valle, del cual había parecido…  
\- así es… ¿nos liberaras ya? – dijo suplicando cual perro, un perro diamante para ser más precisos, a ese humano de cabello negro y largo que les daba la espalda, los tenia amarrados con las mismas cuerdas que intentaron usar en su contra, tres perros diamante sometidos por una supuesta criatura inferior a ellos, sin garras, sin cola, sin nada con que defenderse en apariencia.  
\- ¿un reino gobernado por dos seres celestiales que tienen dominio sobre los astros?  
\- eso dicen al menos, no estamos seguros, no somos bienvenidos en esos lugares – le respondieron  
\- entonces quizás lo mejor sería hablar con ellos…  
\- ¿entonces podemos irnos?  
-son libres – respondió mientras bajaba por la pendiente escarpada con gran habilidad  
\- … ¡espera! ¡Seguimos atados!  
\- ¡tienen garras! ¡Libérense solos! – les exclamó camino a las faldas de la montaña con un objetivo en mente, llegar a la capital de ese dichoso reino gobernado por equinos.  
"Solo espero que los demás tengan la misma idea que yo, podría esperar lo peor, si es como me han dicho esos perros. Hablar con su gobernante podría ser la solución a nuestro problema aquí" pensaba encaminado hacia la ciudad de Canterlot.


End file.
